Straight New World
by Feana Puddlefoot
Summary: CHAPTER SIX UP. What if being gay was the norm? What if straights were outcast and hated because it was God's word?
1. Rose and Julia

  
**A/N:** I've turned the tables. This fanfic portrays a world where the "norm" is to be gay, and if you're straight you're an outcast. Babies are commonly test-tube, by the way. Read, and see if this can shed a little more light on how hard it is to be different.   
  
  
  
  


Hello. My name is Rose Taylor. I am heterosexual. 

It is very hard to be het in this world -- my mothers are both Christians and believe strongly that being straight is wrong. They say I shall burn in Hell. They say God hates the "sin" of being het. They say I can change. They say I wasn't gay but some other disgusting het dirtied my mind and made me heterosexual. They say that hetero love is "sick" and "sin". They refuse to even call it "love". They just say that it's sin pretending to be love. 

Today I went to do some shopping with my boyfriend Adam. We were only holding hands but people gave us disgusted looks and whispered horrible things about us. One woman shielded her child's eyes so he wouldn't be "sickened". We had rocks thrown at us and nobody stopped to help us. They just laughed and called it "justice". 

Help, anybody … -Rose. 

* * *

"Rose, what are you writing?" Julia Taylor asked. 

Rose smiled weakly. "Nothing, Mother. Nothing at all." she lied, clenching her fists behind her back as she saw the Bible tract in Julia's hand. 

Julia smiled back at her. "I've brought you some tracts to read. Remember to pray to God tonight, for cure of your sickness. He loves you, always remember that, and so do I. He will help you become homosexual if you only ask." 

Rose sighed inwardly. "Mother, I have told you -- I was born het. I cannot become gay, like you. I'm sorry but science has proved it." 

It was if she had flicked a switch. Julia's expression changed from patient and loving to outraged. "You dare believe science over the word of the Lord?!" she snapped. "He is all-knowing! How dare you? They've corrupted your mind, those filthy heterosexuals, they have! You're turning into an infidel!" 

Rose raised her hands pleadingly, "No, Mother, I am simply trying to reason -- I…" 

Julia cut her off with a sharp slap across the cheek. "Quiet down, now," she spit. Then her expression softened. "No, child … I mustn't be angry with you …" she sighed. Rose's heart lifted -- did Julia finally understand? But her heart sunk again when she heard Julia's next words. "You're sick, my dear, you don't know what you are saying," Julia kissed Rose's forehead. "Don't worry, my child. God will help you. All you need do is ask." 

Rose watched her mother exit her room, and sunk on to her bed, blinking away tears. Nobody would understand. Nobody would take mercy on her. She was lost.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Michelle

  
**A/N: **I'm going to take a look at Julia's reason for predujice in this chapter and also focus on her partner, Michelle, a bit. This probably isn't how people who disagree with homosexuality think, but I'm going to try and get into their minds as well as I can.   
  
  
  
  


Julia paced around her sitting room, her partner Michelle watching her from the sofa. Julia's face was crinkled with worry lines for Rose, while Michelle looked considerably calmer. Julia sat next to Michelle and sighed deeply. 

"She won't listen," she groaned, the sofa sagging under her weight. "She won't heed my words, 'Chelle. What do I do?" 

Michelle smiled and smoothed Julia's hair. "Calm down, love. Do you want a glass of water to calm you down?" 

Julia shook her head wearily. "No, no. I have to talk to you about this. Rose has gone to see Adam -- just now. I didn't stop her, even though I really wasn't happy about it. I mean, I can't control her life, but… " she sighed again. "Rose won't listen to me," she repeated. Her frown line deepened. 

Michelle stood up and began to rearrange some flowers in a nearby vase. "Do you want me to talk to her?" 

"Maybe you should. She might listen to you," Julia said, smiling at the outline of Michelle. "I tried giving her tracts, you know. She didn't want them. She doesn't want the Lord in her life. We are raising a heathen." 

Michelle still was calm and turned to face Julia. "If she wishes to be that, we can't stop her. All we can do is try to guide her. But it is her life, you know that." 

Julia brushed back a stray lock of chestnut hair with a delicate finger. "Maybe I will have that glass of water, after all…" 

* * *

"Honey, can I speak to you?" 

Rose looked up from her book. "Yes! Come in." she smiled at Michelle as she stepped into the room. "What is it?" 

"You're in a good mood," Michelle remarked, also smiling. She sat down by Rose. 

"I went to see Ada--" Rose began to say, then stopped, bowing her head and turning away. Michelle didn't stop smiling however and simply patted Rose's knee comfortingly. Rose gave a surrendering sigh. "Do you hate me because I'm het?" 

"I could never hate you, Rose," Michelle said, her tone becoming serious. "You're my daughter, and I love you more than anything. But … " she paused. "I don't like heterosexuality. But this would never change my love for you, Rose. Never." 

"That's not enough," Rose said quietly. "Heterosexuality is who I am." 

Michelle pursed her lips. "Don't be silly, Rose. Your sexuality is not all of you. You are many more things than just heterosexuality." 

"You don't understand!" Rose snapped. "You hate my sexuality, you may as well hate me. Would you like it if I hated you because you're homosexual?" 

Michelle stood up and gave Rose a long look. "No, of course not. But I **don't** hate you because you're het. I dislike the practice. But I love you, Rose. Very much. And so does Julia." Michelle began to make her way towards the door. "And, Rose?" 

Rose grunted in reply, staring coldly at the wall. 

"We love you more than Adam ever will," Michelle stated, then gently let the door close behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Adam

**A/N:** As many people have said, a gay world would be overrun with AIDs. You're forgetting something. AIDs started in a gay man, but now it's more common in heterosexuals, actually. Guess what. Heterosexuals CAN catch AIDs. So can homosexuals. So can bisexuals. Everyone can, regardless of sexuality. Speaking of AIDs, I may add a character with AIDs in here, or even infuse one of the existing characters with it. 

On where Straight New World is heading: I'm writing this as it comes. This chapter will introduce Adam, Rose's boyfriend, and delve deeper into Michelle's psyche, her relationship with God and reasons why she is so much calmer about the situation than Julia. This chapter will begin with Michelle's diary entry. 

Thanks for ALL the reviews so far, even the negative ones (I still enjoy reading them, and seeing how I can improve). Anyway. On to the story.   
  
  
  


Julia is angry. Rose is angry. Even the cat seems angry. Am I the only calm person here? It appears so. 

Julia believes that Rose is angering God and that Rose is picking up speed on the bandwagon to Hell, so to speak. Rose believes that Julia is speaking a load of silly rubbish. The cat believes I should feed it. Not one person in this house has realized that God doesn't want us to argue. He wants us to love eachother and cherish the gift of family. 

True, I don't like heterosexuality, and neither does the Lord, but I don't think yelling and shouting at dear Rose will convince her to change. People only change through hours and months of love, sympathy and support. One little slap or harsh word won't change her, as I have tried so often to explain to Julia. All it does is upset Rose and push her farther away from God. And surely that can't help her. 

I must simply pray, and hope that the Lord will take pity on this family. 

x Michelle x. 

* * *

"What do your mothers think about me?" Adam asked Rose. Both were perched on a wall, smiling at eachother, only slightly aware of the disdainful looks passers-by were shooting at them. "Do they … well … like me?" 

It was Adam's modest personality that Rose had been drawn to. True, he wasn't particularly handsome -- rather gawky, and spread-eagled in appearance, but to Rose he was quite the knight in shining armour. Though if Adam had armour anyway, it was sure to be rather rusty. But Rose didn't mind. 

"They … well, I don't think it's personal, it's just because, you know, we're heterosexual. They don't like heterosexuality, you see," Rose explained. 

"We're heterosexual?" Adam asked, one eyebrow raised. "No, Rosie, hon. You are. I'm bisexual." He laughed. 

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "You're bisexual?!" 

Adam paused, staring at her. "… yes," he finally said. "Do you have a problem with that or something?" Rose noticed his hand clench slightly and his shoulders stiffen. 

"No, I don't have a problem," Rose smiled, trying to ease the tension between them. "I'm just … curious. What's it like? Being bisexual, I mean." 

Adam shrugged. "Dunno. I don't know what it's like not to be bisexual. It's just normal. For me, that is." his hand unclenched but his shoulders remained stiff. Seeing this, Rose took his hand, ignoring the whispers from a nearby couple of old ladies, and a young mother shielding her child's eyes. 

"If it feels right, I say full steam ahead," Rose grinned warmly at Adam. He returned the grin and promptly stuck his tongue out at the old ladies. At this, Rose giggled, in spite of herself. Adam seemed to have no fear. To timid Rose, this was one of the things that made him so attractive. 

The couple watched the old ladies shuffle away, tutting to themselves and in that warm, happy moment, Rose wondered why anyone would hate love in the first place.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Twisted

**A/N**: I felt Rose needed more developing and as someone suggested, someone in this world has to be liberal. That's where Frank and Emilia come in. Not main characters, but quite sweet side characters just to add a bit of colour. Anyway, this chapter mostly revolves around them and Rose, but there's a little bit on Julia too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


One of the reason Rose hated school was that everyone teased her for being hetero. She had tried to keep it a secret but apparently she "acted" het, according to her classmates. How anyone could act a certain sexuality, Rose didn't know. It all seemed silly to her. 

Matters weren't helped by the fact that her school was a Christian school, and therefore the majority were against heterosexuality. Of course, a few people didn't mind and accepted Rose quite happily but they were outnumbered heavily. Rose's main circle of friends was mostly against heterosexuality but, in a way that reminded Rose of Michelle, still befriended Rose herself. Rose wasn't sure whether to be offended by their views or just pleased that they atleast liked her. 

Two of the few that accepted Rose were very close friends. Frank, a blatantly camp and although you wouldn't know it, bisexual (but, as Rose noted, he was so camp that most assumed him to be gay. She supposed his camp act was a shield so nobody would guess he was truly bisexual), and Emilia, known as the school's shyest girl. A lesbian, of course, and Christian, but not against heterosexuality. 

It was on a late Tuesday when Rose, Frank and Emilia conversed quite grimly about Julia. 

"She's wrong," Frank said decidedly 

"She's only doing what she thinks is right though," Emilia mused. "And who are we to judge what's wrong? Honestly, Frank, you're as bad as the heterophobes sometimes. I thought we agreed that judgement was unfair?" 

Frank simply sighed and answered, "Sorry…" he paused, then added, "It's just, those heterophobes annoy me so much. How dare they treat poor Rose like they do? She doesn't deserve a scrap of it. She's far better than they'll ever be." 

"Not Julia," Rose put in meekly. "She's my mother. She gave me life. She raised me. She just wants what's best. I don't think she understands what it's like to be hetero." 

"Could you make her understand?" Emilia asked. 

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. She's really firm on her beliefs. Not even Michelle can budge her sometimes. She can be so stubborn." 

Emilia elbowed Frank. "Like you, Drags, eh?" she smiled, as did Frank. Rose didn't smile with them. Upon seeing this, Emilia put an arm around Rose and held her close. "It's okay, Rosie Posie. Even if everybody else does, Frank and I don't care that you're hetero. It doesn't change anything." 

"Thanks …" Rose answered, wearily. 

Frank patted Rose on the head. "You have a lot to learn, grasshopper," he grinned. 

* * *

Nobody understands, except you, Lord. Michelle thinks I am being too harsh, I can see that. Rose probably hates me, but all I am doing is trying to show her the light. I wish she realized that. I love her so much, but she thinks I hate her and who she is. I don't, God, I don't. 

I even harm her physically sometimes. I don't understand why I do this. I feel this anger surging in me and I bring a limb forward to bowl it into her. Why do I do this, Lord? I love Rose, I would kill myself if I hurt her in any way, yet I attack her. I have to stop, or I may seriously hurt her. And then what would I do? My life would have no meaning anymore. 

I must keep praying to you, and hope that you will help. Please answer my prayers, Lord. 

~Julia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Behind the Veil

**A/N**: The last line in this does make a point about Julia's character, though some might interpret it in a different way. Note Michelle's body movements as well. She's not the sweet angel she makes herself out to be, chapter two gave hints at that as well. Anyway, in this chapter, Adam meets the parents, so to speak.   
  
  
  
  
  


Rose took a deep breath and paused at the door to the sitting room. The step she was about to take was a big one, and she knew it could easily go wrong. But she had to try. It seemed her only way forward. She pushed open the door slowly. 

"Hello Rose," Michelle smiled. "Back from Sarah's party already? It's quite early." 

Rose took a few hesitant steps into the room. "Well … there's someone I want you to meet," she said quietly. 

"Oh?" Michelle put her cup of coffee down and leaned forward. "Who?" 

Julia didn't smile, but raised her eyebrows questionably. 

Rose moved backwards and reached out for Adam's arm. She pulled him into the room. "Mum, Ma, this is Adam," seeing Michelle smile at Adam and Julia nod in a friendly fashion at him, she realized they didn't understand. "Adam, as in my boyfriend," she said in a louder voice. 

Julia's expression immediatedly faded to disdainful. Michelle's smile shrank a little. Adam raised a shaky hand and wiggled a few fingers in a rather poor wave. 

"Well … hello Adam," Julia said in a low voice. "Welcome to our home." 

Michelle had recovered now and stood up to shake Adam's hand. "Don't mind Julia," she said brightly. "She's an old sourpuss. Come, sit down. Rose, will you put the kettle on?" 

Rose nodded, and left for the kitchen but knew quite well that this was simply a ploy to get her out of the room. 

"So," said Michelle, taking a seat beside Adam. "You're Rose's boyfriend…" 

"Do you love her?" Julia asked stoutly. Michelle hissed at her and batted her arm. 

"What Julia means is…" she said pleasantly. "Well … " she faltered. "Well, we know that it's a rather personal question, and you don't have to answer it." she gave a shaky laugh, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. 

Julia pursed her lips. 

Rose re-entered the room and announced, "The kettle's on, Ma. Do you want me to make some tea?" Michelle nodded quickly at her. 

Adam decided to speak, "Erm … I know this must be difficult for you. You being devout and that." 

"Compromise," Michelle said cheerfully. "It's what family is all about." 

Julia grunted, obviously not sharing that sentiment. "I don't like you and Rose being together," she said rashly. "But Rose is stubborn, she won't listen to me, and so I have to put up with this," Michelle nudged her. 

"Don't be so rude," Michelle whispered. "He's our guest." 

Rose brought three cups of tea, and a plate of biscuits into the room on a tray. "I didn't make one for you as you have coffee, Ma, but I can if you like," she said. Michelle shook her head. "Okay then." Rose gave a cup to Adam and Julia and sat down with her own cup. "What have you been talking about?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Michelle answered quickly, before Julia could say anything. "Nothing at all." 

Julia was silent, breaking off a bit of her biscuit and feeding it to the dog.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Shunning

**A/N**: On things happening in the story, I'm building up to it. Lets face it, if Rose's life was a daily spill of fame and wealth, it would not be very realistic. Anyway, something happens now. I've been debating with myself about this and I've finally decided to write it.   
  
  
  
  


"You should talk to Rose, Mich," Julia sighed, dunking a biscuit into her coffee. "I tried earlier, and she just never listens. We've had this conversation before… she listens to you." 

Michelle turned from her drawing. "She still isn't taking in what you're saying?" she sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Julia watched as Michelle put down her pencil and marched upstairs to Rose's room. She went back to her coffee, and switched the television on. 

"Rose?" Michelle asked tentativley, poking her head around Rose's bedroom door. "Feeling better now?" 

Rose uncrossed her arms and glared at Michelle. "Look, I've had enough of you and Mum nagging at me. I am not some machine that you can programme to be a certain sexuality and--" 

"Shush, I know," Michelle whispered, sitting down on Rose's bed and patting her knee. Rose's heart lifted. "It takes more than simple 'programming', as you put it," Rose sighed and went back into her sulk. "Rosie, why won't you listen?" Michelle questioned. "We only want to help you. We don't want to see you in Hell…" 

"Shut up," Rose replied coldly. 

Michelle drew back, shocked at Rose's harsh words. "Rose?… I … " she was speechless for a few seconds, then regained her posture. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she stood up, frowning. "I've been so patient with you and so has Julia, but you continue to reject us, time and time again. You're so spoilt, Rose." 

"And who's fault is that?" spat Rose, losing her temper. "You raised me. It's your fault." 

Michelle stormed out of Rose's room at this, slamming the door. Rose sank down on to her bed and blinked away tears. She hated arguments, especially with Michelle. She looked up when her door clicked softly and Michelle strode back into the room. 

"Okay then," she said, eyes cold and emotionless, but tone dripping with spite. "Get out, Rose." 

Rose's mouth fell open. "… what do you mean?" she whispered, clenching at her bedcovers. "Ma?" 

Michelle raised an eyebrow slightly and lifted her head. "Get out of the house until you've learned who clothes you, who feeds you, and who shelters you. If you think so little of our parenting skills, you can surely do just fine by yourself." 

"Ma?" Rose choked. "But … " 

The situation, she knew, was out of her hands. Michelle was a malicious creature when provoked and Rose knew she had tested the boundaries too much. Her only hope was either to give in and apologize (which Rose would not do, for her pride and dignity), or appealing to Julia. 

"Very well," Rose sighed, and stood up. Julia was in the sitting room, she knew that, and if she could make enough noise, surely it would alert her. Rose dragged her feet down the stairs, aware of Michelle's eyes on her. She tried to make as much noise as she could by coughing loudly, but Michelle caught her eye and scowled. Rose, blinking away tears, opened the front door and stepped into the cold. She broke into a run away from the house. 

* * *

Julia heard the front door slamming and her ears perked up. As Michelle came into the room and sat down, Julia asked, "Why did the front door slam just now?" 

"Rose has left," Michelle stated simply. 

Julia blinked a few times, and switched off the television. "What do you mean, 'left'?" 

Michelle gave a small smile. "I told her to get out, and she did. She's gone." 

Julia's eyes widened in shock and horror and she stood up quickly, knocking the cat off her lap. "Michelle, that's our daughter! Quick, we have to get her back! What were you thinking?" she ran to the front door, grabbing her coat and shoes. Michelle followed her calmly and leaned against the door frame. 

"Don't worry about it. She'll come back in a matter of hours. Or she'll go and stay with that boyfriend of hers and his parents will call us," Michelle explained. 

Julia pulled open the front door, taking no notice of Michelle's words and scanned the area for any sign of Rose. "Oh no, I can't see her. Michelle, what have you done?!" 

Michelle's expression sobered. "What do you mean?" she said slowly. "She only left a few minutes ago. She must still be in sight… even if she was running, we'd still be able to see her." 

"She isn't there," Julia said, breathing heavily. 

Michelle clapped a hand to her mouth, now worried. "This is horrible," she said quietly. "Okay, we have to go and look for her then. Something may have happened … if it has, I'll never forgive myself," she shook her head and took her coat off the rack. Julia ran outside into the wind and as Michelle quickly tied her shoes, she whispered a prayer to God. "Please, Lord … she may be heterosexual, but she's my daughter, and I need her. Let her be okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
